vsprfandomcom-20200213-history
Rarity
Description Rarity is a female white unicorn pony with fancy purple mane and tail that appears as one of the main protagonist of MLP:FiM. Rarity is part of mane 6, representing the Element of Generosity. Her cutie mark are 3 blue shiny diamonds, which represents her fashion vision. She's Sweetie Belle's big sister. She works as both a fashion designer and as a seamstress at her own shop in Ponyville, the Carousel Boutique, designing unique and wonderful dresses for leisure for her friends and clients, while she makes it possible to stand out and shine her brightest ideas from the dresses, and show her talent to all of Equestria. She's a pretty elegant, generous and somewhat arrogant pony who tries to keep her look, but she cares a lot for her friends, and is always willing to share her generosity with the world! She's in the world of mercenaries, trying to design dresses for each of the classes, but she didn't count on them not liking the elegant or the fine... but the weapons and the war! Abilities Main Rage costs 100% rage. :You turn invisible for 12 seconds, gaining afterburn immunity. Attacking during this time will reveal your silhouette for a brief moment. This effect's duration isn't refreshed nor extended when the Rage is used while the previous one is still active. :If you already are burning and use the Rage, the fire will not be extinguished. However, getting hit by direct fire while already burning will then extinguish the fire. :This rage stuns all sentries on the map (Range: 8192HU) for 12 seconds. :It takes about 3000 damage received from enemies for you to get from 0% rage to 100% rage. :This rage does not stop your momentum when used in the air. :This ability cannot be used if you are in the middle of a taunt. Special Rage costs 40% rage. :Disguises you as a random living player that doesn't use the class Merc and/or Wizard. The disguise doesn't affect your move speed. :This rage does not stop your momentum when used in the air. :This ability cannot be used if you are in the middle of a taunt. Super Jump 'is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100%. :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, afte wich you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a '"Super DUPER Jump". This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous Rarity is one of the first bosses created in VSP, meaning that she has a very simple concept for her rage, but still it became really well-known. So after all these years, Rarity still has her same old rage. Enemies killed by Rarity's Your Eternal Reward will fade away almost instantly as if cloaking. Rarity's Your Eternal Reward does not disguise her as her backstab victim. The MLP fandom has always seen Rarity to be the closest to the Spy from TF2, mainly because fashion, which is why her abilities are based on his. The Rage hides the outline received from Snipers, but doesn't remove it. If the Rage duration expires or Rarity swings her melee weapon, the outline becomes visible (temporarily for the latter.) When Rarity is disguised and changes her weapons, her speed will be temporarily reduced to the speed of her disguise for 0.5 seconds. Rarity will lose her disguise if she kills an enemy with a Goomba Stomp. Battle Strategies Battling as Rarity Rarity counts as one of the few bosses that can backstab, given that she is a spy boss. This allows her to be able to instantly kill high health players if they're not careful. Since players will try to backpedal away in order to keep their backs safe, this slows their movement down ever so slightly, allowing you to catch up faster. Rarity does on average less damage than other bosss to buildings, but this is compensated by being able to use a sapper in her secondary weapon slot with no charge limit, allowing her to run up to engineer buildings and lock them down. Rarity's secondary ability allows her to disguise as a random player without slowing her speed down. The disguise given from her secondary ability can be used in a variety of ways, such as approaching a distracted group of mercenaries or an engineer nest. As with all disguised bosses, players have a split second hesitation when initially seeing a fast moving mercenary before realizing it's her. However, one way to capitalize on this is by approaching a group backwards as that will further increase the duration of their confusion, albeit only by a little bit. In addition, she takes 100% reduced knockback from bullets and rockets while disguised, so it can be used for approaching even if players know you're disguised. Her main rage turns her invisible, which makes players extremely paranoid about her location. This rage is useful for targeting specific players to kill, such as medics or extremely skilled players that scatter from the main group during the rage. Try not to be predictable in who to target, such as the nearest player, as players can sometimes predict correctly who's in danger and act accordingly to foil the rage. Before raging, make sure that status conditions such as afterburn, bleed, or milk expire so that it doesn't reveal her location when raging. One thing to note is that attacking or applying a sapper to buildings will remove invisibility for 1 second so try to break invisibility only if it's a near guaranteed kill. Rarity's main weakness are snipers, medics, and pyros. Snipers can leave an outline that lingers on her even when she disguises, ruining her disguise. Medics can keep players alive from dying to her pokes, and pyros can hold mouse 1 and light her position on fire even when she rages and goes invisible, ruining the element of surprise from being invisible. One thing to note is that pyros have to constantly blast their fire to reveal her location, as she gains afterburn immunity upon raging. Pyros are her greatest weakness though due to their airblast, which can be used to foil attempts to murder someone else either when disguised or invisible. Side note: If you are being shot at by a sentry and disguise, it does not stop the sentry from continuing to shoot at you even when disguised. Battling against Rarity A good Rarity is a pain in the ass to play against, especially when playing as an engineer as she can completely lock down buildings with her sapper. Her disguise can fool people even when they're on the watch and her invisibility lasts for a very long period of time. Ways to counter her are to group together to not give isolated targets for her to pick off. Constantly keep an eye on players leaving and entering groups and always treat entering players as hostile until the spy check on them indicates no damage. Pyros make this spy check extremely easy, as they can tap their flamethrower to briefly try and ignite an incoming player; if they start glowing blue, can immediately airblast them backwards away from the team. Other classes have to watch their damage counter when spy checking as Rarity takes no knockback from projectiles when disguised. One exception to this are snipers, as they can mark her with an unscoped sniper shot and place a red outline around them temporarily. Rarity's strength in her invisibility rage lies in her ability to sneak up and assassinate players of her choice. Remove this strength by constantly filling the area she disappeared in with projectiles or fire, as her invisibility flickers briefly when she takes damage. This will allow tracking her movement and alerting everyone of who she's chosen to try and assassinate. Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. * RELOAD ® activates the Special Rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Music [https://youtu.be/HQjgQ1IqGxU CommandSpry fixes Whitetail - Rarity Theme] [https://youtu.be/wtvNZdIwWjc Baroque Nightmare (Evil Rarity's theme)] Quotes "I was expecting an audience with the princess, not outdoors sport." - Intro "Look upon me, Equestria, for I... am... Rarity!" Gasps - Intro "'''Wahaha!'"'' - Super Jump "I know where you live." - Main Rage "Afraid to get '''DIRTY?!'"'' - Killing Spree "'''OH. IT. IS. ON!'"'' - Killing Spree "Take that you ruffian!" - Killing Spree "Mama's coming!" - Killing a Scout "Gently please!" - Backstabbed "I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected!" - Last Man Standing "Of all the worst things that could happen, this is '''THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING!'"'' - Defeat "Some of us do have standards." - Victory Gallery Rarity_YER.png|Rarity's normal appearance. Rarity_Sapper.png|Rarity wielding her Sapper. Rarity_Semi-Invisible_Rage.png|Rarity's silhouette after she attacks during her Rage. Special Rage Ready.gif|Flashing icon on Rarity's screen when her Special Rage is ready. Category:Solo Bosses Category:Free Bosses Category:Spy Category:Unicorns Category:Super Jump Bosses